If Kadaj had a Facebook page
by randomesque
Summary: Follow the craziness of the AC characters through Kadaj's highly active profile! R&R xD


Author's note: My friends and I did this to celebrate the end of exams! (: It's.. 100% craziness, but hope you guys can read! If you guys like it then leave a review and tell me (: Or maybe if you want one for any other character, since this is solely from Kadaj's (non-existent) profile page. If you think it's a terrible wreck of nonsense, it's okay too (: We were all just being high and spaz, er. (Nope, not being proud of it.)

Disclaimer: I own only this weyrd idea, and nothing else. Yes, I am that sad.

* * *

* * *

**Kadaj **does not want ANYONE to EVER call him one third of Sephiroth again. Or he'll kill them twice.

_Today at 12.03am_

* * *

**Loz** likes this.

* * *

**Yazoo** likes this.

* * *

**Sephiroth **Man, Kadaj, what the **** is your problem?! You think it's bad to be one third of me? I think it's bad to be one third you!

* * *

**Loz **hey, no bad words on the wall pls. i can see what's behind the asterisks' ok. and it aint good.

* * *

**Sephiroth **you **** *** ***** *** of a *** ***** go and *** **** ******* * **** *******!!!

* * *

_View all __**11 **__comments._

* * *

**Loz **now, six comments worth of that was just going too far, sephi! ):

* * *

**

* * *

Kadaj**

Kadaj took the **What's your preferred method of showing affection? **quiz and the result is **Abusing, Bullying, Killing**!

Poor thing, you probably aren't the best at expressing your feelings, so you tend to overcompensate, just a bit too mu...

**Read more**

_Yesterday at 5.00pm_

* * *

**Yazoo **Wow. Well I can't say you haven't been showing your affection, then, Kadaj! We heart you too.

* * *

**Kadaj **hahah yup! (: glad you know.

* * *

**Cloud S. **But you love ME more than him right? I can totally tell!!

* * *

**

* * *

****Kadaj **became a fan of **Down with the sissy Shinra!**

_October 20 at 2.23pm_

* * *

**Reno **OI. WE TURK(ey)S ARE COMING TO GET YOUUUUUUUUU~~~

* * *

**Rude **He's right, we are. (Reno: ARE YOU REALLY AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK? HE'LL DISMEMBER US!) Kadaj, you'd better watch out, 'cause we're armed n dangerous.

* * *

**RUFUS IS DA GREATEST **Whoever did this is going to pay! And I don't mean pay I-dock-your-pay-Reno pay. I mean pay your miserable life pay.

* * *

**Sephiroth **You just try and make me pay my miserable life, sissy.

* * *

**RUFUS IS DA GREATEST **o.0 Holy **** it was YOU all along!

* * *

**

* * *

Cloud S. **has **given a Valentine card to **Kadaj.

_October 18 at 1.07am_

* * *

**Tifa **WTF**

* * *

V squared** Yo it's Vincent. Tifa, I swear I had nothing to do with this. Please believe me! At 1.07am I was washing my cape. I only do it once a year, so I wouldn't miss it for anything.**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Kadaj** feels insecure T.T

_October 17 at 3.13pm_**

* * *

****Sephiroth **Aww, don't be! So what if Mother loves me one billion trillion times more than you, right?**

* * *

****Loz** er, how many zeros does one billion trillion haf? o.o i dunno how to calculate that. is it a lot?**

* * *

****Cloud S.** JOIN THE CLUB, 'DAJ. I'm the other member! You're the only one who truly understands! I love you, buddy.**

* * *

****Tifa** CLOUD WTH YOU TRIPLE-TIMING PLAYBOY. AFTER I FINISH WITH YOU YOU WON'T BE DELIVERY BOY NO MORE.**

* * *

**

**

* * *

****Tifa **

In this video:** Kadaj**

**Things I would like to do to the SHM**

They're not actually in there, because I couldn't get ahold of them. But the twig is Yazoo, the sack of potatoes is Loz and Kadaj is that leetle bug on the floor (you have to look closely).

Length: 19:34

_October 17 at 8.56am_**

* * *

173 people** like this.**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Kadaj** thanks for all your advice guys, it really helped! (:

Kadaj made a new personal best in **Smack the Turk!**

Kadaj scored a total of 2,381,425 on Smack the Turk: Challenge Mode.

_October 14 at 11.44pm_**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Kadaj** is playing** Smack the Turk!**

_October 14 at 3.15pm_**

* * *

****Yazoo** likes this.**

* * *

****Loz** likes this.**

* * *

Cloud S. **Hey, let me tell you a secret. There's a bonus round right at the end and if you hit Rufus you get 10,000 points!**

* * *

Kadaj** WHOA, SRSLY? *_***

* * *

Reno** Nah that's nothing! When I played last time I knocked him right outta his fake wheelchair and got 50,000 pts!**

* * *

RUFUS IS DA GREATEST** Whoever created this is going to pay! And not pay pay-for-Rude's-cheapo-sunglasses pay. I mean pay pay-for-the-lawsuit-till-you're-bankrupt pay.**

* * *

Rude** I object to that remark very strongly.**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Kadaj (: **

I just bought Sephiroth as my newest pet on **Friends for Sale.**

$45,834,979, Sephiroth

_October 10, 10.02am_**

* * *

****Sephiroth** NO ONE MAKES A PET OUT OF SEPHIROTH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

****Cloud S.** I'll buy him back from you, kay? (: I liked pwning him. I mean owning him. Hehe typo.**

* * *

****Sephiroth** OI.**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Kadaj** joined the group **If 10,000 people join this Cloud will run around Midgar in a pink jumpsuit declaring his secret crush on Sephiroth!**.

_October 2, 7.28pm_**

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi** 9997 AND COUNTING, YEAH.**

* * *

Cloud S.** I make no promises, Yuffs.**

* * *

****Cloud S. **Btw, will you please delete this recent activity ASAP, Kadaj? I don't want Sephiroth to know.**

* * *

****Sephiroth **Wow, why didn't I ever hear of this group? Count me in, Kisaragi!**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Kadaj **and** Cloud S. **are now friends.

_September 30 at 9.54am_**

* * *

****Cloud S.** likes this.**

* * *

****Yazoo **KADAJ! I'VE TOLD YOU 1000000 TIMES NOT TO ADD STRANGE BLOND MEN YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE IGNORED HIS FRIEND REQUEST!**

* * *

****Loz** yah, listen to us baby brother. i mean, did u see above, the guy LIKES it. That's one big pervo 4 sure.**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Older posts**

* * *


End file.
